User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 2, Chapter 4.
(this starts playing) Pyrus: STARBLAZER! 3D: NO! Starblazer slammed into the blast. He split in half. Wolfox: ARGH! SPIRAL STAR SHIELD! (starts to stop the explosion, but can't) Ra: No...WOLFOX! (starts to glow) SOLAR GRAVITY! 3D: RA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Drago: HUH?! Ra absorbed the entire attack. (music ends at 0:20) 3D: Ra... Destroyer: What...did he...do?! (this starts playing) Ra: I...absorbed it all. Drago: But...what will happen to you? Ra: It will be simple. I will...leave the future...to you. Pyrus: You'll...die-- 3D: NO! (jumps on Ra) You can't...die...why did you do it? Ra: It would be better for me to die...than both me...and...Wolfox... Wolfox: No! 3D needs you more! Drago: I'll...I'll beat Hades when I die and just come back! You can have the life you gave me! Ra: No...you will not be so easily resurrected. Drago: But-- Ra: You have already died once. A second resurrection-- Pyrus: What about Necronoid? Ra: And so you wish to follow in his footsteps? Drago: But...I have to...it is your right...to live here again. Ra: No, Drago. It is my right...to have my dying wish. Go. (falls silent) Necronoid: (laughs slowly) Pyrus: We'll go...straight through YOU! (points at Necronoid) (music is at 3:18) Necronoid: I'll bury you, insect! (raises foot to step) Drago: YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME! (Destroyer blocks foot) Pyrus: DRAGON BURST! Destroyer flew up and started to burn into AD's foot. Destroyer: GOTTA...PUSH...HIM... Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts AD's foot) Necronoid: NO! (falls back and transforms to Mobile Assault mode) DIE. Necronoid drove at Destroyer, with blades extended from the front of AD. (this starts playing) Destroyer: GENERATION BASTION! (holds AD back) Drago: NEED...TO FOCUS...PYRUS, DON'T SHOOT! Pyrus: Huh? Tony: We need to attack! EVERYONE-- DQ: LEGION OF DEATH--CANNON FIRE STRIKE! Two walls on the sides of AD opened. They released a stockpile of cannons and blades. Everyone was blasted away except for Jaakor. Drago and Destroyer desperately pushed against AD. Jaakor: I'M COMING TO HELP! FIERCE DEMON THUNDER BLAST! (pushes against AD and fires from wrists to boost pushing power) Winx: Argh...where the hell is Crimson?! Pyrus: Huh..? 3D: Another traitor?! It's like he led us into a TRAP! Wolfox: We'll finish him later! I might be able to re-enter the brawl later....if they can hold off Necronoid. DQ: That...would be a problem, now wouldn't it, Wolfox? FINISH THEM. The walls on the sides of AD flipped around so that they were an overhead cannon, mounted on the back of the cockpit. The cannon aimed at Destroyer, Drago, and Jaakor. Tony: Jaakor, you have to get rid of that thing! SUPREME JETSHOT! Jaakor fired on the cannon, but it didn't work. Destroyer: I--NEED--HELP--WITH-- AD advanced forward. It rolled over Destroyer, transformed to humanoid mode, and kicked him back. It moved a foot back to hold him down, and shifted its massive cannon to point at Jaakor. Tony: JAAKOR! BATTLE SUIT-- Wolf appeared and headlocked Tony, while hurling away his Battle Suits. Winx forced Wolf off, but he teleported away before Winx could land a punch. Ziperator and WSkytruss blocked the Brawlers from escaping. Jaakor: No... There was no sound coming from under AD's foot. Pyrus: DRAGO! DRAGO! Necronoid: You're mine now. Turn around! Jaakor: NO! FIERCE DEMON-- AD kicked Jaakor down. Necronoid: Fierce? Ha. Tony: No...we have to help him! (prepares to shoot a gun) Tay: Wha--are you crazy?! (jams gun) Don't! Tony: Argh! (tries to fire) No... Jaakor had to turn around. Jaakor: We had a hell of a run...goodbye, old friend. (music ends, but this starts playing) Necronoid prepared to fire. A purple flash came in and hit the cannon, throwing it off balance and making it miss. Jaakor was carried away. Tony: Who...? The smoke from the cannon fire blocked the view. Not even a shadow could be seen. DQ scanned. She didn't recognize who was there. Only darkness, befitting the one who had come in, was there. He was, after all, Darkus. (music is at 1:55) Necronoid: Who...is this? Voice: You don't know me...do you? DQ: SPEAK. Voice: (smirks) I just did. Pyrus: I think I know you...from somewhere... Necronoid moved closer to the Bakugan who had appeared, releasing Drago. Destroyer had been returned to ball form. Drago: You're... Voice: Yes. Necronoid: REVEAL YOURSELF! Voice: Just wait for the smoke to clear. DQ: Then die. UNDERWORLD CANNON! Voice: Shinobian Shadow. (Necronoid misses) The Bakugan appeared behind AD. Percival: CALL ME DARKUS KNIGHT PERCIVAL! (lands on cockpit) (music is at 2:45) Percival smashed into the cockpit. Necronoid: You're not the first to do this. Percival: (looks at the damaged cockpit) I could tell. HYAH! Tony: YES! PERCIVAL! THUNDER BLADE STRIKER! Percival extended a sword and shield, then fought Necronoid. Percival: EN GARDE! (slashes) Necronoid transformed his hand into a scythe and twisted Percival's sword out of his hand. Percival blocked Necronoid's strike with his shield. Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts shield apart) Percival: GEOR GUNNER! (blasts Necronoid) Necronoid: (muffled) MY FAEC! DQ: ENOUGH OF THIS. (presses button) AD extended wings from its back, and its body transformed into a massive cannon. Necronoid: Ah...yes...Percival, do you know what a Bakugan Launcher is? Percival: Of course I know. What of it? Necronoid: UNDERWORLD SHOT-KILLER OF THE DEATH GODS! Necronoid blasted Percival into the wall, then shoved him into the cannon. DQ: Once more...UNDERWORLD SHOT-KILLER OF THE DEATH GODS! This time the blast was fired through AD. Percival was in ball form when he came out the other end of the cannon. He slammed into the dirt and rolled, unconscious. (music ends) Drago: NECRONOID! I'M COMING FOR YOU! (this starts playing from 1:18) Ra: No.... Drago: HUH?! 3D: RA'S ALIVE?! Ra: I am...immortal. I can never truly die...and now the last of my strength...Drago...we have a bond. (flesh starts to turn to golden metal, and starts to split evenly) Ra started to turn into opened armor. His jaws fused together and split apart, becoming a faceplate. His cranium became a helmet. Ra: Take my parts...and you will have a power...you've never know...(loses ability to speak) 3D: That...is his true dying wish. (music is at 1:30) Drago: I accept. Ra's parts flew onto Drago. The armor buckled around him. The helmet covered his face, and the faceplate locked into place. Drago: Let's roll. (music is at 2:00) Destroyer: I'm recharging...just hold him off. Pyrus: Got it. NOVA OVERCANNON! Drago blasted AD. AD's shield completely broke. Necronoid fired back. Drago: SOLARIS SHIELD! (blocks) NOVA GUARDIAN! Necronoid: UNDERWORLD SHOT-KILLER OF THE DEATH GODS! Necronoid overpowered Drago by using AD, and destroyed one of his Ra wings. Pyrus: GET UP! CORONAL RUMBLE! Drago weaved his way around shots and made it into AD's cockpit. (music is at 2:43) Necronoid: LAUNCHER MODE. (blasts Drago out of AD through cannon, removing most of his armor) Pyrus: SUPERNOVA GUARDIAN! Drago: (charges with all powers of Pyrus, and makes a mini-sun out of the energy, and fires through it) Necronoid: UNDERWORLD SHOT-KILLER OF THE DEATH GODS! AD stayed in launcher mode. Drago fired. The blasts met and were nearly matched. Drago was pushed back a little. Drago: Need...to...(faceplate breaks) ARGH! (music ends) (this starts playing) Drago fell, but didn't hit the ground. Pyrus: Huh? Who did that? Drago was in a beam, and unharmed. 3D: Wait..isn't that..so he didn't..betray? Voice: Huh? What's all that about? (music is at 0:48) Pyrus: Crimson! You're here! Crimson: About time. (smiles) DQ: The coward...returned? Pyrus: Crimson is no coward, DQ. Crimson: Heheheh...if you had called me one, I might just have forgotten to give you this. (hands Pyrus a box the size of a chair) Pyrus: What the...?? Drago: A present...eh? (gets up) (music is at 1:58) Destroyer: Fully charged. Crimson: Good, we need you for this. Drago: Why is that? Destroyer: Don't you need me anyway? (opens) Crimson: And add these. (attaches Nanos to Destroyer) (music is at 2:30) Pyrus: ZELTION DESTROYER, ENGAGE! The cube transformed. It plugged into Destroyer's foot Nano areas, and then attached to his jetpack. Tubes and tunnels extended from it, making a new composite jetpack. Six massive wings extended as well. Armor covered Destroyer and reinforced his cockpit. His cannon was integrated into a massive new cannon, and he gained 3 missiles in each arm. The armor fully expanded and appeared, making another city-sized Destroyer, ready to fight AD. (music is at 3:05) Necronoid: Impossible.... DQ: They still...continue to fight... Pyrus: As always. (gets deck ready) (music ends at 3:50) (this starts playing) Pyrus: Fusion rumble. Drago: Let's see what this suit can do. (activates the speed) Zeltion Destroyer provided an x100 boost for each ability, just like Agdravius Destroyer. Destroyer jumped on AD and punched it in the cockpit, then came around. Necronoid: ARGH. VITALITY DRAIN. (stabs ZD and drains some energy, then blasts with cannons) Destroyer: ARGH! (spins from force of shot) Drago: REVOLUTION TORNADO! (spins and uses Necronoid's own force against him to bash him in a fire tornado) Pyrus: BLAZER RUMBLE! (adds energy swords to the bashing) Necronoid: UNDYING REAPER! (AD blocks with swords) Necronoid: I WILL RECLAIM THOSE NANOS! Drago: Then, you'll have to go through me! Both Destroyers fired their cannons and hurled each other into buildings. Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Destroyer: (blocks with a chunk of building) REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (jumps into the field and starts firing) Necronoid: ARGH! (transforms AD into wheeled form and dodges) Destroyer: DRAGON BURST. (kicks AD, forcing it to stand, then punches it in the face) AD fell, but headlocked Destroyer and pulled him down too. Necronoid: UNDERWORLD SHOT-KILLER OF THE DEATH GODS! (blasts into ZD's cockpit) Destroyer: GENERATION REFLECTOR! Both cockpits were damaged. Destroyer stood up and raised his sword to slash. AD extended a scythe and jammed it into Destroyer's wrist, destroying the sword. Necronoid: ENGAGE! AD blasted off the scythe, blowing Destroyer's hand off. Destroyer moved down and reattached his hand, but got blasted aside. DQ: Die. UNDERWORLD-- Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! FUSION SHIELD! Destroyer appeared standing up, and blocked off AD's cannon. The shot jammed. Drago: Underworld...is where you'll go. REVOLUTION ANNIHALATOR! Necronoid started to break free. Pyrus: DOOMTRONIC! AEROGAN! Doomtronic was placed inside ZD's shoulder. Aerogan was placed inside Doomtronic. Aerogan: LAUNCH! (is launched while in Doomtronic) DEPTH CHARGE PRISON! (makes a cage of shocking water, draining power from AD) Necronoid: It was starting to run out of power before now...this is bad! DQ: No...impossible! (teleports away) Necronoid: YOU LEAVE ME HERE?! RAAAAAAAAAAAH! (tries to break out) Pyrus: Aerogan's powers have been enhanced by the launch. Drago: Done, locked, and loaded. (music ends) Necronoid: NO! I WAS A GOD ONCE! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN TO ME! Drago: You were dirt once. And now you're dirt...again. FIRE! (this starts playing from 3:38) Destroyer unleashed all the power again. It was amplified by ZD and fired straight into the cockpit. AD was torn apart. Fragments of it flew everywhere and melted, then were carried off by blazing winds before they could hit the ground. Necronoid was blasted away, and the winds doubled over. His ashes were smashed into by molten metal. The energy, molten metal, and ashes all burned through the ground, until they reached the center of the earth. (music ends at 4:00) Pyrus: Finally...dead again. Drago: He could return. Crimson: Well...actually, I'm sure he will. Hades is no stronger than the other death gods. 3D: Then we face him again. Winx: On that day, I'll sing a-- All but Winx: NO. (this starts playing) Pyrus: The future isn't clear. Necronoid will return again...probably soon. But now we have ZD to boost us. He has only one more death god he can use to return from death. With Ra dead, after that, our dealing with the gods will cease. But if he saw fit to die, there must be something in us. Crimson is our friend once again. We will track down the remaining energy signatures, including the ones that seem impossible to place on earth. Necronoid may return this time with an army of the dead. But we will not give up. We will end it there. Even death may die...and so...'we will kill them all.' (music ends) (scene changes) Necronoid: Release me now. I am Necronoid, slayer of the Death Gods. Voice: And I am Hades...leader of the Death Gods. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts